Practice
by EnglishBreakfastTeaAndToast
Summary: Karma and Amy are preparing for their agreed threesome with Liam Booker, and they have to be convincing lesbians, right?


**Practice**

"No giggling, we need to be convincing."

_No problem there,_ thought Amy as she nodded awkwardly. How had she even got to this point? This whole "fake lesbians" thing was Karma's idea in the first place, and it's so not fair that Amy was the one that ended up with all the real feelings. _Fuck, I'm just gonna have to go with it for now_.

"First, I'll undo your coat, allll sexy like…"

Karma moved closer to her best friend, gently brushing the beige trench coat from her shoulders. It fell softly to the floor, revealing the pyjama shorts and wife-beater that perfectly displayed Amy's body. Karma had been expecting lingerie, the more conventional choice that she herself had made, but this seemed….more authentically Amy.

"This seemed authentic."

_Fuck fuck fuck! Should have gone with lingerie, or naked even would be better, FUCK! Why is she looking at me like that?_ Amy was panicking. But why should she have expected anything else? I mean, Karma was straight, and according to Karma, so was she. _Stupid idea_ she thought.

"Whatever."

Karma shook herself out of her reverie. _ I mean, this is only practice for Liam Booker right? That's why Amy's here, to help out her best friend. No getting distracted by sexy nightwear girl!_

"Now you do me."

Amy was nervous as her hands came up to unknot Karma's belt, shaking slightly, which obviously had absolutely nothing to do with their proximity to Karma's…you know what. She fumbled the coat open and nervously looked up as Karma helped her shed it, shaking her hair as the coat slid from her back.

_Wow._ Amy had seen Karma in this get-up earlier at the lingerie store, but it was different now somehow. _Not that we're actually gonna, like, do it or anything, because Karma's only up for that in mywildest dreams_. But nonetheless, Amy was lost for words.

Karma could feel the electricity mounting between them. She had been watching Amy in the minute or so this little scene had taken to play out and thinking back on the past few weeks of their fake relationship, and the years of their real friendship…

They had been friends for so long, and this whole thing had totally side-swept them, I mean, WHAM! Social obscurity to lesbian hot property literally overnight, and since then it had been a roller-coaster of emotion; all those little kisses to convince the world, those other kisses with Liam Booker just for her, that garbled offer of a threesome; and now, here. Standing half-clothed in front of her semi-naked bestie. _Is this really just practice?_ The thought had crossed her mind before, but the lesbian side of their relationship was strictly business of course. The business of being super popular. _Check._ She had thought that's all Amy wanted, that she was only going through all this to help a sister out, but what she had just seen (and thinking back on it, a bunch of other stuff she should have noticed since that first kiss, _GOD Karma, could you BE more blind?_) made her think again. _Fuck it, I'm gonna give it a go._

Karma stepped closer to Amy, reaching out to brush her hair away from her face, now starting to suspect the effect this would have on her. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. _Step two!_ She moved closer, enticed by Amy's subtle scent.

"You smell yummy."

"I do?"

_Now why couldn't you think of something maybe a little cooler to say dummy!_ Karma had moved so close to Amy, and this practice was starting to feel kinda not like a practice any more. But obviously Karma wasn't going to be feeling the same way, and Amy was going to end up all hot and bothered with nothing to show for herself except a raging moisty, _LOL moisty, the best word I've picked up from surfing lesbian tumblr blogs. Hey bitch! Focus! You need to find out how far this is going to go before you can go eat ice-cream and watch the L Word and pretend that's you._

Seeing the flash in her best friend's eyes, Karma moved in for the kill. _No, kill's a bad word for it. Seduction. Yeah. I'm about to seduce my best friend who I'm already pretty sure is in love with me and we may well end up in some hot girl-on-girl action. Huh. Oh well, makes about as much sense as the rest of this weird-ass situation I guess_.

And with that thought, hands at each other's waists, Karma's lips met Amy's and their kiss began. It started soft, like all their kisses before, not without feeling, but still a little restrained for Karma's intentions this time. So she ran one hand up Amy's back, up to her neck, into her hair, where her fingers entwined with it and pushed their heads closer together, at the same time parting the other girl's lips slightly with her tongue.

For a while, they stayed like that; moving, yet locked together, each girl enjoying the feel of the other on her lips, making caressing motions with tongues, occasionally moving a hand to a slightly different position, until Karma, now confident of herself and her friend's true feelings, slid a hand up under the white wife-beater and towards-

Amy, by this point was starting to feel rather ambivalent about the whole situation. _THIS IS SO AWESOME! I LOVE KISSING HER AND WE COULD TOTALLY BE DOING THE NASTY IN FIVE MINUTES YAYYYYYYYYY! oh god but if I don't stop this now then she'll know and I'll be so embarrassed and I'll have ruined our friendship forever…..IS SHE TOUCHING MY BOOBS?_ Amy was at a loss, feeling Karma's hands move over her bra and onto the soft flesh above, gently playing, then reaching back, unhooking her bra… Amy pulled away from the kiss in shock, her bra hanging loosely beneath her shirt.

"Uh, Karma? I didn't know we were going to go this far."

Karma immediately sussed what Amy was thinking, as she'd already been planning what she was going to say to put her friend at ease and let this happen.

"Well duh, practice."

She brought one of the straps of Amy's bra down over her shoulder, and started extracting the thing in the secret way all girls know. Amy wasn't resisting. Karma began her mini speech.

"C'mon, we're best friends, we've known each other forever. If shit gets weird, then we'll chalk it up to experience, fake a break-up, and tell the story to people at college as a funny lesbian experience that'll make us seem cool all over again. I'm one hundred percent okay with everything and anything that may or may not be about to happen. Now, you've got to ask yourself a question – do you feel lucky?"

"Well do you, punk?"

Amy's need to correctly finish the Clint Eastwood line brought her back to the present, and Karma's words…._this is like an insurance waiver or something! If I'm reading this right, we are about to get jiggy and she's totally cool with that. Time to take the plunge!_

Karma giggled at Amy's response, and at Amy's bra which was no longer connected to Amy in any way. If she needed any more confirmation of attraction, two nipples were giving it, standing to attention under the soft white cotton, beautiful in their framing.

"You're sure?"

"Amy, I'm sure."

Karma dropped the bra and moved in again, this time starting at the crook of Amy's neck, planting slow, soft kisses there, weaving a route up to her jaw, in time with her hands resuming their course up Amy's stomach to finally cup her firm breasts. The blonde girl's breathing quickened as Karma's hands began to grasp her flesh, gradually bringing her fingers to the pert points and playing with them. Then, quickly, she brought her hands down to the hem of them top and lifted it up over Amy's head, and before she could even think about protesting, Karma smashed her lips forward into their most passionate kiss so far.

Amy couldn't believe her luck! So she entered this fresh embrace with gusto, her hands beginning to roam around the beautiful body in front of her; they went down to a beautifully formed firm pair of buttocks and squeezed, eliciting a very promising noise. But by this point, Karma had started to form a game-plan, and it didn't involve her sexy underwear coming off just yet. It did involve her hands moving downwards to play around the top of those checked shorts, fingers drifting around just inside the waistband, gradually going a bit further in, then coming back up, teasing poor Amy to distraction.

Amy was getting really revved up by now, so much so that, breaking away from the kiss, she pulled Karma down onto the bed, lying on top of her so that she could start to have her own way, and get some revenge teasing in. Karma looked into her eyes, and seeing the lust there quickly foiled her topless friend's plan by placing a hand up between her legs and rubbing, instantly making the girl into putty again. Karma flipped Amy onto her back, removed the final barrier between Amy and total nudity (_never liked those shorts anyway_), and put her hand back where it had been before the abrupt defrocking.

_Well, that just about proves it beyond reasonable doubt_ thought Karma as she felt the vast ocean of arousal that had built up where her hand was now beginning to explore. _That sounded cool, maybe I should be a lawyer or something. Ha! If my future clients could see me now!_

Having never visited "foreign territory" before, Karma took her time getting to know the area. I mean she'd looked at a map before, and she'd explored her home country, obvs, but you have to respect the geography of the place and other cultures traditions, you know? She played with Amy's labia, gently moving her fingers around the soft loose skin. _Hers are way bigger than mine, I wonder whose is normal? _Then her fingers moved up to where she knew a sensation bomb lay waiting under a little skin hood. Her middle finger flicked across the top of it and Amy gasped loudly.

Amy had never been so turned on in her whole life. _If this is lesbian sex, then fuck men! I mean, don't fuck men, because who needs them_ _JESUS CHRIST ABOVE!_ thought Amy as her bestie's finger flicked back across her exposed clitoris, and again, and again, until it started to form a rubbing motion, varied so as to never let Amy escape from the bubble of ecstasy that was being created. That rubbing quickly brought Amy up, until her back arched and her toes curled, her body vibrating in a perfect bliss it had never before experienced. Waves of pleasure flooded through her, washing away all thought, all feeling except the wonderful world inside her that this beautiful woman had unleashed.

When Amy's orgasm finally finished, she opened her eyes to look at Karma. She pulled her best friend towards her.

"How the FUCK did you learn to do that?"

"Learn what? I barely touched you, and I'm just getting started."

Karma pushed her lips to Amy's for a quick kiss, and then, keeping eye contact, slowly moved down her torso. She stopped briefly when she reached a nipple, gently suckling on it for a moment, but she quickly continued her southwards journey. _Somehow, this is still a joke. An elaborate hoax, I'll give her that, but there's no way she's going to_-

Karma thought she could see a thought cut short in Amy's eyes as her tongue met moist lips and travelled up the central crease to the apex. There, she broke eye contact so she could see where she was going, weaving her tongue in complex patterns around Amy's little pleasure centre, sucking and licking, watching her friend writhe in an agony of joy, and hearing her guttural moans echo all around. Karma brought a finger up under her own chin, close to Amy's opening, and gradually pushed it inside. Amy responded with a squeak and with a contraction of her soft inner walls. Karma brought the finger almost all the way out, then repeated the motion, all the while continuing her oral ministrations. _Well, looks like I've got this multitasking thing down_. With this double whammy of stimulation, it didn't take long for Amy to climb right back up pleasure mountain and stand triumphantly at its peak, basking in the glow of the sun, before riding waves of stimulation all the way back to meet Karma at base camp, and gently push her head away to rest on Amy's inner thigh.

For a minute, the girls stayed like that, silently staring into each other's eyes. Amy broke the silence.

"Karm, you can take your finger out too now if you like."

"Ugh, finally, I've just been waiting for your permission."

Amy laughed at the sarcastic remark and met Karma as she came up. Their lips locked, but Karma tasted a little different this time. Amy quickly worked out that the extra taste was down to her. _Actually not as bad as expected. Quite a lot of salt I guess, but probably within my GDA._ Karma rested her head on Amy's bare chest. Amy stroked her new lover's hair.

"So, now what?"


End file.
